ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Attila Attard
Attila is the District One male for the Forty-fourth Hunger Games. He is a trained volunteered, aged 18. Biography Attila is the son of the former Mayor of District One. He is an only child and only trained as a way to encourage other children to train. Jealous children bullied him for being a chubby child, they picked on him during school and training. Groups of children would attack him during training and the trainers would watch. To them, if he couldn't fight them off, he had no reason to be there. Due to this bullying and the strain of keeping up the perfect son appearance for his father, he was suffering from anorexia by the age of eleven. His mother tried everything but Attila went as far as throwing up his food after she watched him eat it. His father was angered by his son and told him that he was making the family a laughing stock and the training center threatened to kick him out, Mayor's son or not. Upset and confused, he went to his mother and begged for her to help him. She did everything in her power until he was a healthy weight again. Attila still isn't confident about how he looks but is proud of what he has become. He thinks the matter needs more coverage then it gets as he knows not everyone can get the help he got. One thing he wants to do if he wins is to spread awareness for anorexia. His father was proud of him and all the hard work he had put into overcoming anorexia so for his fifteenth birthday, gifted him a small shop. The shop was in his mother's name but it was run by Attila. Attila loved making toys and got into trouble more than once as he would give them away cheap because he enjoyed seeing people smiling due to his creations rather than money. He made everything from wooden trains, rag dolls and even carved figures out of precious stones. He started training for the Games when his father was diagnosed with cancer. Even with his money, he could only afford to prolong his death, not cure it. Mayor's were replaceable Due to his illness, his father was forced to step down from being mayor, someone younger taking his place. He was given his retirement fund and any money Attila made from his toy shop. However, despite his best attempts, Attila was not chosen to volunteer, coming in second place. Refusing to let his father die, Attila still volunteered on the day, getting into a fight with the chosen volunteer. However, Attila came out on top and took his place on the stage. Token A wolf carved out of rose quartz. It was a gift to his little brother Hannibal. His brother gave it back to him after he volunteered, saying the wolf will protect him. Attila made it himself. Games Chariots: During his chariots, his stylist decided to dress him up as Attila The Hun due to their shared name. Although it was expected, the crowd loved it and he went on to win best costume for that year. Training: For the first day of training, he learned about deadly animals as he felt a lot of Careers overlooked it. He learned about snakes, bugs, and how to take poison from a dart frog. On the second day, he made a deal with thirteen year old, Marcus (D7M). Attila showed the young boy how to use throwing stars in return for the boy teaching him about plants. Both walked away with knowledge, Attila deciding that he didn't want to kill Marcus in the Bloodbath. He told the Careers later during lunch that they should look out for the outer Districts as even someone young like Marcus knew a lot. He then asked that whoever killed him, they should make it quick. However, the group then decided that it was best to go after the larger targets rather than the younger ones. Hero (D2M) asked Attila to take him to the poisonous frog station as he wanted to learn too. Eren (D4F) also mentioned in her POV that she likes Attila and would send money to his family for his father if she won. Private Session: Attila showed his skills with a throwing knife and mace and impressed the Gamemakers. it was a very generic session. Interviews: Attila planned to do the classic interview until he was informed that his father had died. Attila had no knowlage of this and broke down. His interview had to be cut short due to him running off stage. Even Caesar Flickerman felt his pain. No one wanted to inform a boy who volunteered to save his father that he was too late. Attila wasn't good enough once again. Arena: During the bloodbath, Attila had no weapon so used his strength to kill. He killed Ethel Bulhera (D8F) but smashing her head into his knee. Shortly after the bloodbath, he was attacked by Chrome who tried to kill him by smashing a tin towards his head. Attila decided it was too dangerous to stay and left. He found Nassor Doyle (D9M) carrying a backpack. He asked him for an alliance and Nassor agreed. A few days later, Attila noticed Nassor was doing everything for him, from building and outstanding shelter to cooking and cleaning. Attila reassured Nassor that he wasn't going to kill him and the boy seemed to calm down. Nassor was later sponsored a set of darts and convinced the boy that they should steal some things from the cornucopia to make a weapon. They said they would wait until one of the three career girls faces appeared in the sky. Relationships: Mother (Ambre Attard): He and his mother have a very close relationship. Some of his earliest memories were learning how to sew and knit with his mother. She believed that those skills could be nothing but helpful to anyone, male or female. She is the only person who stopped to help Attila when he was suffering from Anorexia instead of making him feel bad about it. Attila always says that she is the only reason he is who is he is today. Her methods to help him might have seemed cruel at the time but not Attila can't thank her enough for them. She never agreed with the perfect family image her husband inforced on the family and always thought people would feel more connected with them if they were like normal people though. She loved her husband, so much so that she never went to the reaping, staying at home with her husband. She didn't expect either of her sons to go in, knowing that even if they were reaped, someone would have volunteered. She only found out about Attila volunteering when his fiancée rushed through the door. Ambre ran to say goodbye to her son but was too late, getting to the train station when the train pulled off. She ran with it until Clitraline pulled her back and held her there. She screamed for her son to come back and Attila watched from the window, trying not to cry. Father (Topaz Attard): He loved his father although they never saw eye to eye. He spent his life trying to be the perfect son and although his father got angry at him for things he needed help with, he loves him back and always rewarded him when he made him happy. He wants Attila to become a businessman, hence why he brought him a shop. He wants him to one day run for Mayor, timing it perfectly himself stepping down so Attila could run. However, Attila never liked the idea of running his District, he had seen the stress it put his father through and never wanted it. When he found out he had Cancer, he tried everything in his power to get rid of it from the medical help he could afford to herbal remedies. None of it worked and he slowly began to waste away. When his future daughter-in-law told him and his wife about Attila volunteering to save him, Topaz started to cry, saying he wished Attila had thought it through. When his wife came back from the train station, heartbroken, Topaz just looked and apologized for taking him away from them. Topaz died the day after his son's reaping. Some say a broken heart, some say it was guilt. Either way, he died telling Attila he was sorry for not being able to hang on any longer. Little Brother (Hannibal Attard): Before their father was diagnosed with cancer, Hannibal was never close to his older brother Attila. However, when his father broke the news, he found comfort in his older brother. He looked up to him, how strong he was despite the fact that their father was dying. He even asked to move into Attila's bedroom with him. Attila would always tell his little brother about how happy their lives were going to be soon, how they would have more money than they did when their father was mayor and how their father wouldn't die. They would stay up most of the night, the room lit by a small candle, talking about the perfect future. Hannibal always assumed that it was because Attila had the toy shop. When Attila volunteered, he started to cry and screaming for his older brother to stop volunteering and go back home. When his brother shouted to him that when he got back, things would be better and they would be happy, Hannibal felt guilty that he didn't figure out his plan before and stop him. When Clitraline went home to get Attila's mother, Hannibal made Attila promise that he wouldn't leave him too. Attila promised. That is when Hannibal gave Attila the carved rose quartz wolf for protection. Clitraline Goodfellow: She met Attila while training, she stuck up for him when he was being bullied for being "fat". She told him that he wasn't but Attila didn't trust her and told her to go away. She also offered a friendly hand when he was suffering from anorexia but Attila just cried and ran away. She then found him in school the next day (she was a year above him) and told him that he would never get anywhere if he didn't learn to ask for help when he needed it. A few days later Attila started seeking help from his mother. When he was on the path to recovering, he thanked her and asked for a way to repay her. Clitraline smiled and told him that he could repay her by going on a date. Attila wanted to say no, unsure if it was a joke at first but agreed, wanting to trust her. After three more weeks they were official. They never broke up after that. Two years later, Clitraline became almost like part of her family herself so when Attila opened up his toy shop, he made a small wooden trinket box with a ring inside and asked Clitraline to marry him. She said yes. However, his father diagnosed with cancer a few months later and she felt the need to get married as soon as she could so Topaz could see his son get married. This annoyed Attila and is the root of many fights. She wants to get married, Attila wants to volunteer to save his father and start a family when he gets back. Two years later, Clintraline was starting to think she was getting through to Attila when he volunteered for the Games. She knew the second he shouted to his younger brother that he was going to make everything okay, that was volunteering for his father. She told Hannibal to go see Attila and give her love and best wishes as she rushed home to get his mother and inform his father. In doing so she never got to say goodbye to him and neither did his mother. Trivia: -His last name, Attard, is a Maltese last name. It is safe to assume that Attila has Maltese ancestry. -Attila won best costume in his parade. -Attila's biggest fears are spiders and dying. -His father, Topaz Attard, blamed himself for Attila volunteering. He hid how ill he really was so he wouldn't hurt his son but he thinks that gave Attila hope that he could be saved. Category:Tributes Category:Career Tributes